Love in Disguise
by neverthelessitslove
Summary: Mikan have to transfer to Gakuen Alice w/ Hotaru. But they will have to be a boy to be able to protect themselves from danger. What if Natsume will be his partner in mission w/o him knowing that Mikan is a girl? R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

This is the first chapter of my fabfic so please read. OnegaI!!!

Hope you like it!

R & R

* * *

**Love in Disguise**

"What?!" Mikan was desperately shouting.

"That's true, we will enter a new school, Baka." Hotaru explained clearly.

"B-but why?"

"Because of that powers you have and I have, Baka"

"But why do we have to disguised as a boy?"

"For safety, that's the teacher said."

"Fine" she sighed in defeat.

"You better fix all the things you need."

"Hai, but before that Hotaru can we visit Mom?"

"Hm"

**Few Hours Later**

"Mom, we're going to the place where you studied."

She fights the urged to cry.

Suddenly someone patted her back.

"Don't worry Aunt I will take care of Mikan."

"We better leave Hotaru-chan"

"Hai"

"Goodbye Mom"

"Goodbye Aunt"

They walked out of the cemetery.

A car was approaching them.

It parked in front of them.

"Sugoi!"

"Stop it Baka, your making us look stupid."

Hotaru road the limousine firsts then after her is Mikan.

Mikan acted like she never rode a car before.

A hard thing hits her head.

"Itai! That hurts Hotaru!"

Hotaru didn't bother to apologize because it happens every time.

The car starts moving its way to Gakuen Alice.

'I wonder what it looks like.'

* * *

Thanks for reading please review.

Every comment is accepted.

sorry if it's too short.

THank you again......


	2. Characters

* * *

Hi everyone!

I just want to write the important characters in this fanfic.

I will just write down the ones who are important.

Characters:

Mikan Sakura- 14 yrs. old, SEC alice and nullification alice.

Hotaru Imai-14 yrs old, invention alice.

Natsume Hyuuga-15 yrs. old, Fire Alice.

Ruka Nogi-15 yrs. old, Animal Pheromone.

Youichi Hijiri-7 yrs. old, Ghost manipulation.

and

Others.....

Please read and review for the nest chappie!

Thankx a lot!


	3. Chapter 2

Hi!

This is my chapter 2!

I hope people would like it!

I'm not good on grammar so please inform me with wrong grammars.

And also Review even bad comments are accepted!

..., NyU ,...

**

* * *

Love in Disguise**

**CHAPTER 1**

It's been 3 hours since the car picked them up.

"Are we there yet?" Mikan questioned.

"Not yet." Hotaru replied.

After few minutes Mikan asked again.

"Are we there yet?"

"Stop asking or you will die." Hotaru pointed the Baka gun on Mikan's head.

"H-hai" Mikan was terrified and stop asking.

The car stopped on the gate.

The guards opened the gate.

"Wow! The school is so big."

Hotaru stayed composed.

It was already night time so there are no students anymore outside the dorm.

The driver opened the door for them.

"Welcome Imai-san, Mikan-chan!"

A man with blonde hair greeted them.

"Who are you?" Mikan asked. The man sweat dropped.

"I'm your teacher here, Narumi." He said while reaching a hand.

"I'm Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you, Narumi-sensei." She said while warmly accepting the handshake.

"And you?" Narumi asked Hotaru.

"I know that you already know my name."

"But I want to formally know your name."

"I'm Hotaru Imai."

"Nice to meet you Imai-san."

Hotaru just look at him.

"Mou… Why didn't you accept it?"

"Don't touch my hand until you are sure that your hands are free from germs and bacteria."

Narumi just sweat dropped.

"Before that you have to wear your disguise."

Narumi's face was now turned to serious.

"I know that you already invented something Imai-san."

Then Hotaru showed a bottle full of tablets.

"Invention 0216, Physical gender change, changes gender of the person who takes it. It's only for 500 rabbits per tablet." Hotaru stated to no one.

"Hotaru who are you talking to?" Mikan said questionably.

"It's nothing. This tablets effect is only for 18 hours after taking."

"That's great Hotaru! But why do we need to take that?" Narumi sweat dropped again.

Narumi answered her question. "You have to take that for your own safety. I guess you know about the AAO. They want your Alice."

"My Alice?"

"Yes your alice. Alice is some kind of powers that other people like you and Hotaru possessed."

"I get it. So this is what Mom was telling us."

"I will explain everything tomorrow."

"Hai"

"You should go to your dorm and rest. Remember to drink the tablet first."

Narumi guided them towards there room.

Once they got there Narumi excused himself.

"Good night to both of you."

When Narumi was out of sight Hotaru invited Mikan to her new room.

"We should test the result of the tablets." Hotaru handed Mikan a tablet.

"What I'm going to do?"

"Drink it, Baka."

"Ahh"

They both drink the tablet and transformed into a boy.

They totally transformed into a boy.

"Sugoi! Hotaru you look really handsome like a bishounen."

"But you still looked like a stupid girl."

"Mou… I think we should rest now." Mikan yawned.

"Good night Hotaru."

"Good night."

Then Mikan headed towards her room beside Hotaru.

She looked at herself or _himself _ at the mirror.

'Cool! I really look like a boy.'

'Better sleep and take that tablets again.'

When Mikan do all her nightly routines she headed towards her bed.

'I wonder what will happen tomorrow.'

She then fell asleep with high hopes for tomorrow.

* * *

That's it!

Quite short I guess!

I wish I can write more but our exam is coming so I will take a little break.

Bye!

Before I forgot, Review please!

..., NyU ,...


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry for writing late!!!!!

I don't know how to address Mikan... Should it be Him Or Her???

I Don't Know!!!!

But PleasE review!!!

I would like to have comments,compliments,flames and revIeW!!!

ThaNKxxx...

EnJoy

...NyU...

* * *

**Love in Disguise**

**Chapter 3:**

Mikan was walking towards their classroom with Hotaru and Mr. Narumi.

They already drank the 'medicine'.

"Just wait here and wait for my signal to enter in the classroom." Mr. Narumi said to them as a note.

"Hai" They replied in unison.

Meanwhile….

Mr. Narumi entered the classroom.

The entire students sat on their proper places.

"Ohayo everyone! "

No one replied to him.

"Hehehe… I have a good news for all of you."

"We will be having new students." Koko declared looking at the teacher that looks like agitated.

"Koko, why do you always announce the things I must say?"

"Gome"

"Like he was saying we will have new students. Come in please."

Mikan and Hotaru entered.

The entire girl in the room squealed in excitement.

Of course they will because Hotaru and Mikan are both handsome guys already.

"Introduce yourselves." Mr. Narumi ordered.

"Hai, I'm Mikan Sakura!" She said while a big smile is plastered in her mouth.

"Hotaru Imai."

"Any question?" Mr. Narumi asked.

It's like everybody in the class asked a question.

Then a certain raven-haired guy asked, "What's your alices?"

"Uhm…Er…" She couldn't reply.

She remembered their conversation with Mr. Narumi before in the teacher's lounge.

_FLASHBACK_

_They were called before they go to class._

_When they are at the Teacher's Lounge Mr. Narumi said few things they must remember._

"_First thing you must remember, no one as in no one even a single soul should know your true gender."_

"_Second this is for you Mikan, you shouldn't say anything about your Stealing alices."_

"_And last, you must train and take missions."_

"_I remembered that my mom already trained me but only just for few years." Mikan stated._

"_Oh…" Mr. Narumi scratches his chin._

"_Then you will just have to train your stealing Alice."_

"_Hai"_

_End of Flashback_

"Her Alice is Nullification and mine is Invention."

"Phew…" 'Thanks Hotaru' she mentally thanked her.

"What a weak Alice." Stated the raven-haired boy that asked that question.

She suddenly gets irritated.

"You're a stupid guy." She said. She didn't know where those words came from.

The guy suddenly stands up and lit a fire in his hand.

"You're trying to scare me," she paused "with that…" She stopped her self from laughing.

"You don't have the right to talk like that to Natsume!" A blonde boy shouted at him.

"Why so?" she wants to annoy the raven-haired boy for irritating her.

"Uhm…Er…Just don't!"

"Whatever" she said.

The raven-haired boy suddenly talks.

"You think your strong"

The boy looks really pissed off.

"I hate guys like you."

"I hate guys like you too!" She shouted.

It seems that she only added fuel to the fire.

The boy really really looks like pissed off.

He suddenly throw a fireball to Mikan.

But before it reaches a blue light surrounded the ball.

"Useless."

"Stop it you two." Mr. Narumi stopped them.

"Did you forget that I'm your teacher here."

"Gome… " Mikan stated.

"Okay"

"Who are those two's partner Mr. Narumi?" The boy in glasses asked.

"Uhm…Mikan-kun will be Natsume and Hotaru will be Ruka's partner."

"EHH!!!" Mikan shouted like it's the end of the world.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

I would like to leave you hangin'!

Please Review!

Keep tuning!!!


	5. Chapter 4

Hi!

I'm back but it's only just few days or weeks since i didn't write.

I'm still confused with the him or her issue of mine!!!

In this chapter its a little bit annoying...(That's what I thought)

But do please read this chapter of mine!

and also include the reviews and comments....

I also want to thank all the one who reviewed my story it help a lot you know because you're my inspirations!

There will be a little OOC and POV in here!

., NyU ,.

**

* * *

.Love in Disguise.**

**CHAPTER 5:**

"H-He w-w-will be my p-part-tner?!" Mikan can't believe what she just heard.

Just when Mikan was about too protest Mr. Narumi already got outside their classroom.

Mr. Narumi leaves a note in the desk saying, _"Natsume and Ruka show them around the school please. Free period today! Love, _Narumi_-sensei."_

"Tsk, what a pain." Natsume said and walk out the room but just before he got out the room Mikan shouted.

"What about me?!"

"I don't care!" And he totally vanished in thin air.

Ruka followed him.

"Mou, Hotaru help me." She hugged Hotaru and everyone shouted.

Others screamed, "Their sweet! But they are both guys!""AHH!!".

'What should I do?' Mikan used one of her Alice that was given by her mother to talk telepathically with Hotaru.

'Get off me, Baka!'

'Gomen' she bowed and that confused other people around her.

"We better go Mikan." Hotaru coolly said and the entire girl squeals.

"Hai!" she followed Hotaru.

When they are walking down the corridor all the girls and even boys stare at them.

She could read their mind. 'They are so cute! I wonder what their names are.' One girl was looking excited 'They look like girls' one boy thought. **(A/N of course everyone will look because Mikan and Hotaru are now a handsome Bishounen while they also looked like girls)**

"Hotaru can we go to the backyard?"

She just nodded.

They arrived after few minutes.

There was a big Sakura Tree.

"Wow! The tree is in full bloom!"

Hotaru just stare at her.

**HOTARU'S POV:**

It's been almost 5 years after 'that' incident happen.

I better watch over her even if she's a baka.

I heard her call me to sit beside her under the big Sakura tree.

**NORMAL POV:**

Hotaru walked over beside Mikan.

Mikan yawned, "I want to sleep Hotaru."

Feeling very asleep she leaned her head towards Hotaru's shoulder.

She brings out a book from her pocket.

While she was reading she sense someone coming.

"What do you need?" She said in an emotionless tone of voice.

Then a man with a gray mask appeared behind the tree.

"You must tell your little friend that she will began training tomorrow."

"Hai, just go easy on her or else… I wouldn't forgive you, Persona-sensei."

"Whatever you say." He walked away and vanished like smoke.

Hotaru looked at Mikan with worries, fear and agony in eyes.

'I hope you don't have to suffer doing this.'

The sky was beautiful while they were both dimmed by a very big and full bloom Sakura tree.

After hours of nap Mikan woke up.

Rubbing her eyes she looked at Hotaru.

She notices that Hotaru was reading a book.

"Hotaru what time is it?"

"12:30 p.m."

"Oh it's already lunch break."

Mikan was drooling while imagining her lunch.

"Stop it Baka or I will shot you with this." Showing the Baka gun she seems terrified. Even though she has a Stealing or even Nullification Alice she still couldn't dodge Hotaru's Infamous Baka gun.

"Let's eat!" Mikan started dusting her skirt and walk while holding Hotaru's hand.

Suddenly Hotaru stopped. "I have to tell you something," she paused looking at Mikan with no emotion, "You will start your mission tomorrow and take mission after."

Mikan suddenly become more serious.

"I will do it! I have to protect one of my Mom's important places and to ourselves cause I will never let them take another person I love." Determination was written all over her face.

Hotaru just give a little smile.

They started walking again towards the cafeteria while still holding each others hand.

Exactly the same time Mikan and Hotaru entered the cafeteria, Natsume and Ruka also entered.

Almost everyone in there looked at them because of the incident earlier.

Mikan and Hotaru just head towards an empty chair when suddenly someone locked the way.

It was a green haired girl with silly looking back-ups.

"Are you challenging Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama?" The permy haired girl asked.

She didn't mind her at all she just continues walking when someone already sat on the table they were targeting to sit on.

Mikan felt her anger rose up a little.

"That's what you get for snubbing me" The girl crossed arm.

Mikan faced the girl with silly looking back-ups and said, "Mind your own business."

The girl replied, "You are handsome but no much to Natsume-sama!" Then the girl was ready to slap her when she stopped it.

Of course everyone was shocked a girl trying to slap a guy? The girl looked shocked.

"Don't you dare!" Mikan let go of the girl.

"Hotaru Let's eat already, I'm so famished."

They walk in an vacant chair.

A group of people starts crowding around them almost all of them are girls or rather fangirls.

They saw 4 people from their class looking for a chair.

Mikan waved her hand to call them.

"Here!"

They all notice her and walked towards the table that they are occupying.

"Hi! Do you need a table?" Mikan asked while smiling at them.

"We still don't know where to sit." The one with glasses spoke.

"Why don't you sit with us?" She offered.

"Sure" they replied in unison.

"I'm Mikan Sakura and this is Hotaru Imai we're best friend and cousin." She introduce herself and bow whle Hotaru is started eating.

"Hey Hotaru! Introduce your self!"

"Who wants to Baka?"

"Mou…."

"I'm Yuu Tobita, you can call me Inchou my alice is Illusion."

"I'm Yumi Kokoro or Koko my alice is Mind reading."

"I'm Nonoko Ogasawara my alice is Chemistry."

"I'm Anna Umenomiya my alice is cooking."

"Nice to meet you all!"

Nonoko and Anna were blushing because both Hotaru and Mikan are handsome.

"Where's your partner?" Yuu asked out of the blues.

"I don't know." She replied while biting the clubhouse sandwich

"You must know that sometimes you can't go in other places w/o your partner."

"Really? He doesn't care about me."

"He's just like that he doesn't have any partners for years."

"Why?"

"He is cold,rude and heartless that was what they say about him." Koko answered.

"I wonder why…"

* * *

Please give me some Ideas later....

I think I need it...

Thanks...

Don't forget to review!

Love you all people!

., NyU ,.


	6. Chapter 5

It's Been A while now!!!!

I missed writing so much!!!

I'm sorry if I didn't update earlier... Gomenasai!!!

I hope you will still like to read my story....

EnjoYYYY!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen ALice... i hope so....

* * *

**.Love In Disguise.**

**CHAPTER 5:**

**Natsume's POV:(DREAM)**

"Run!!! Save yourselves!" I heard my Oka-san and Otou-san panicking when they heard a crushing sound.

"B-but…" I was hesitating.

"Just run, take Aoi!"

"Promise me you will never let go of her and don't stop running!" My Oka-san kissed my forehead. I can feel her shaking.I pulled my 3 yrs. Old sister out of her room.

"O-onii-chan?" Aoi doesn't even know what's happening around, even him.

"Just come with me and don't let go,okay?."

"How about Oka-san and Otou-san?"

I couldn't answer her because even I don't know what's happening.

"I'm sure they will follow." I want to rest assure, but I just couldn't.

When we reached the door, I heard someone scream.

"NNOOO!!!!"

My eyes widened when I recognized the voice. It was my mom.

"O-oka-san…"

Aoi tried to run back to our house.

I grabbed her. She was in the midst of crying.

"We can't…"

"But… Oka-san…"

I just carry her.

"Let me go, onii-chan!" I heard her sobbed.

Then we heard several explosion and screams.

I keep running.

I was starting to cry but I couldn't stop running because of that promise I just made. _Promise me you will never let go of her and don't stop running._

When I was continuously running, I felt a strong arms grabbed us then throw us in the ground.

"My, my… What a cute little kids?"

"W-who are you?"

My voice was shaking. I ignored the pain of being thrown down.

"Scared?" I can see him smirk.

I held Aoi behind me.

"Onii-chan?"

He comes closer and closer to us.

"Don't come near us!!! I'm warning you!" I lit a little fireball.

He suddenly grabbed my neck.

I groaned at the pain. It's getting harder to breath.

"It won't be necessary to kill you with all my might, Ne?."

I saw his hand glowed dark black.

"You should die too… like them."

When his hands are getting closer, I felt a strong powers from his hand.

"AHHH!!!"

I could feel it coming closer and closer.

He pressed his hands against my chest.

"AAHHHHHH"

"Onii-chan!!!"

"Does it feel good?" I can see him laughing. He pointed Aoi. "I'm bored with you." He threw me in the ground.

"Your next little missy."

I saw him getting closer to Aoi.

My vision was starting to blur.

_Don't come near her…_

"N-not her…"

NORMAL POV:

*Gasp*

Natsume was catching his breath from his horrible nightmare.

He touched his chest.

"Aoi…" he whispered.

He can't help but be worried for her imoto. **(A/N it means little sister…Right?)**

After sometimes, after he showered he sense Persona's aura.

"What do you want?" He is in monotonous voice.

"I see that you are doing great in sensing people around you."

"Just get to the point" He doesn't want to be complimented by this type of person.

"You will have to get these top secret files in one of the AAO secret security bases."

Persona handed a picture of the base and some blue prints.

"Meet me in the Northern Forest at exactly 7 pm"

Suddenly he disappeared with the darkness.

When Persona is already gone, he decided to go for a walk. He wanted to go to 'that' place. **(A/N you know where)**

Then he headed towards the backyard of their he was getting nearer to his favorite Sakura tree, he saw someone sleeping under it.

'_Who the he-' His thought was cut by a girl. _He can see her features by the moon light.

The girl has a long wavy brunette hair, red lips, fair skin and strawberry scented. She was nearly to be called an angel but doesn't have a wing.

When he was about to come closer, the girl suddenly disappeared.

He was shocked then he felt that someone was holding both of his arms.

"What do you want?" The girl asked in a scary voice.

He didn't answer. He didn't expect a girl to be that cold and scary.

"I'm asking you!" he felt a chill in the back of his head.

"You don't have to know." He said in the same tone of voice.

"Whatever…" she loosened her grip and walk away.

And with the wind, she disappeared.

'Who was that?' Natsume was so curious.

Meanwhile….

"What have I done?!" She was secretly blushing. It's not that she have feelings for him. It's just that… He can send tingling sensation whenever he touches her.

"He's a rival!!!!" She shouted.

Then suddenly she felt a presence, a very strong one.

She prepared an ice dagger in her hands. She was prepared.

"Very aggressive eh?" The guy was standing in the tree branch.

"I know your identity, _Mikan Sakura." _

She dissolved the ice dagger. She composed herself.

"So what do you need?" She knows this man. He was Persona, the dangerous ability teacher.

"I will acknowledge you to my student."

She was shocked. She knows that she will do missions but didn't know that she will meet other members.

* * *

Finished!!! I will update chapter 6 soon!

Thanks and please don't forget to REVIEW!

SAYONARA!!! XP


End file.
